


Tourist

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Bilingual Derek Hale, Bilingual Stiles Stilinski, Chance Meetings, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Tourist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek clutched the map to his chest and looked around. None of the street names looked familiar.<br/>He was officially lost.<br/>He was lost in Poland.<br/>This was just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Tourist  
> I wasnt even going to attempt to translate anything into Polish, especially not whole conversations. So all the italicised dialogue signifies derek and/or stiles speaking Polish, normal dialogue is when they're speaking english.   
> Also Derek's dialogue in Polish is supposed to be a little awkward and stilted. He's pretty fluent, but still trips up and struggles with contractions and things like that.

Derek clutched the map to his chest and looked around. None of the street names looked familiar.

He was officially lost.

He was lost in _Poland_.

This was just great.

Derek spun in a circle. He didn’t even know which direction he had come from now.

_“Are you lost?”_ a voice asked from behind him. At least Derek spoke Polish.

Derek turned around and came face to face with a twenty something year old man.

_“Are you lost?”_ He asked again.

Derek nodded. _“I am looking for – uh – the Sheraton?”_

_“You’re not too far.”_ The man pointed at a street to the right. _“You want to go that way. Then take the first left. You can’t miss the Sheraton.”_ Derek was nodding along, although the expression on his face made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t very confident in his ability to follow instruction. _“I can show you the way if you want?”_  The man offered.

Derek sighed in relief. _“That would be…great. Thank you.”_

The man turned and walked briskly away. Derek followed him.

_“I am Derek by the way,”_ Derek said when he caught up.

_“Stiles.”_

_“Stiles?”_ Derek repeated.

_“I don’t want to tire your American tongue by making you pronounce my real name,”_ Stiles said with a cheeky smile.

_“Is my Polish that bad?”_ Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. _“Not as bad as some tourists.”_

Derek looked at Stiles as they walked. _“Do you speak English?”_ Derek didn’t mind speaking Polish, but he would feel a lot more comfortable if he could switch to English.

_“Sorry. No.”_

_“It’s okay. Do you live here?”_

_“Yes,”_ Stiles nodded. _“My family is originally from south of here. But my grandmother has been living in Warsaw since my grandfather passed away. What are you doing walking the streets of the city by yourself?”_

_“My sisters,”_ Derek explained. _“They wanted to shop. They told me I could stay with them, or go back to the hotel.”_

_“And obviously you chose the hotel,”_ Stiles laughed. _“I don’t blame you. How long are you in Poland for?”_

_“A week_ ,” Derek said. _“We were in France, then Germany, now here. We fly home after we are done here.”_

_“Where is home?”_

_“America,”_ Derek said before clarifying. _“California.”_

The Sheraton was in view now. Derek couldn’t believe that he had gotten himself turned around so easily. He had been closer than he’d realised.

_“If you don’t have other plans we could get coffee?”_ Stiles suggested suddenly. _“My favourite place isn’t too far from here.”_

Derek thought about it for a moment. All he would be doing was hanging around his hotel room until Cora and Laura got back. Going to coffee with Stiles sounded like the better option.

_“I would like that.”_

*

The café Stiles led Derek to was a small place with large glass doors that were open wide. Tables and chairs spilled out onto the sidewalk, blurring the line between inside and outside.

_“How do you take your coffee?”_ Stiles asked as they approached the counter.

_“Black.”_

Stiles ordered drinks for both of them in rapid fire Polish that Derek could barely keep up with. Stiles’ drink order was complicated and he made small talk with the barista as she prepared the drinks. Derek realised that Stiles had been speaking slowly for Derek’s benefit.

The two men took their drinks and sat at one of the tables outside.

_“You should let me show you the city,”_ Stiles said, taking a sip of his drink. _“And I don’t just mean the war memorials and all of that. Not that they aren’t worth seeing,”_ he quickly added. _“Because they are. But I can show you some great places that aren’t on most tourist guides?”_

Derek smiled into his drink. _“I’d like that.”_

Stiles opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Derek’s ringing phone.

_“Sorry,”_ Derek said, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket.

It was a cheap prepaid cell he had brought just for travel, only Laura and Cora had the number so he answered without introduction. “Yes?”

“Derek!” Cora’s excited voice greeted him. “We got invited out!”

“What?” Derek asked.

“Laura and I met this really nice shop assistant in one of the boutiques, and she invited us to go clubbing!” Cora explained. “Do you want to come?”

Derek groaned. His dislike of clubs was well documented.

“Yeah, I know,” Cora said. “Laura made me ask. Are you going to be okay by yourself? We don’t know what time we’ll get in.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You won’t be lonely?” Cora pushed reluctantly. Derek knew Laura would be prodding the youngest Hale to ask the questions.

Derek glanced at Stiles who was playing on his own phone. “I met someone actually, so no, I won’t be lonely.”

“You met someone? Who?” Cora demanded.

“He met someone?!” Derek heard Laura ask.

He listened to his sisters’ fight over the phone until Laura won.

“Are they cute?”

Derek felt a little odd talking about Stiles, but Stiles seemed very disinterested in the conversation and Derek remembered that Stiles said he didn’t speak English. “Yeah, he is cute. We’re having coffee now. He offered to show me the city.”

“Be careful,” Laura said.

“You too,” Derek shot back. “Text me the name of this club you’re going to, yeah?”

“Okay,” Laura agreed. “Have fun with your cute foreign boy.”

“Technically I’m the foreign boy in this situation,” Derek pointed out.

“Whatever,” Laura sighed. “Have fun. Bye Derek.”

“Bye.”

Derek hung up and slipped his phone back into his jacket.

_“Who was that?”_ Stiles asked.

_“My sisters,”_ Derek said. _“They wanted to let me know that they are going clubbing and won’t be back to the hotel until late.”_

Stiles laughed. _“The clubs here are open until sunrise, I wouldn’t expect to see them tonight.”_

Derek shrugged. The same thing had happened when they were in Paris. It didn’t surprise him all that much. _“I guess I’m all by myself tonight.”_

Stiles leaned across the table. _“Maybe we can get started with that tour of the city. Starting with the view from your hotel room?”_

Derek choked on his drink and felt his cheeks burn at the bold proposition, but he nodded.

*

Derek kicked the hotel room door closed because his hands were too busy trying to shed Stiles of his clothes.

Stiles lost his jacket and t-shirt, while Derek lost his own jacket.

Stiles mouthed along Derek’s jaw and he worked his hands between them so he could undo Derek’s pants. Derek pushed Stiles back a little so he could pull his t-shirt off over his head.

Stiles pressed open mouthed kisses to Derek’s newly exposed clavicle.

“Oh my god, how is someone this hot real?” Stiles muttered into Derek’s skin.

It took a few moments for Derek’s brain to catch up. “You do speak English?” He pulled away from Stiles so he could look him in the eye.

Stiles’ cheeks went red. “I may have fibbed about my fluency,” he admitted. “But it was so cute listening to you speak Polish I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re American?” Derek asked. There was no trace of a Polish accent in Stiles voice. “Was anything you said true?”

Stiles smiled faltered. “I’m sorry I tricked you and lied about not speaking English,” he said. “But everything else I told you _was_ true. I have been living here for the last few months as part of an exchange program for my university. My grandmother lives here too, she did move into the city after my grandfather died.”

“Your real name?”

“Everyone calls me Stiles, well everyone but my grandma. I wasn’t lying when I said you’d probably struggle with the pronunciation of my real name. Even by Polish standards it’s tricky.” Stiles grabbed his jacket and t-shirt from the floor, and went to put them on. “I totally get it if you want me to leave. Lying was a really shitty thing to do.”

Derek caught Stiles by the wrist. He hesitated for a moment. “Where from America are you?”

“Same as you, actually. California,” Stiles said. “I go to Berkley.” Derek still hadn’t let go of Stiles’ wrist and Stiles decided to take a chance. “We could see each other once we’re both state side again.”

Derek chewed his lip and looked at Stiles. “Does your offer to show me the city still stand?”

Stiles grinned broadly. “Yeah, of course it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
